Dangerous boredom
by Tikkia
Summary: Takao is bored and Midorima is annoyed by this, so he tells him to do something about it. Takao decides to follow his advice. TakaMido, smut, PWP


"Shin-chaaaaan"

Midorima didn't even raise his eyes from the book he was reading.

"Shiiiiiiiiiin-chaaaaaaan!"

A tiny vein popped on his temple, but he kept reading with a stoic expression.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiin-chaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Takao would you shut up?!" busted out slamming his book on the table. In front of him, Takao was leaning his head on his hands, and looking at him with sad eyes.

"But I'm bored!" he whined.

"Then do something about it!" barked the other one, going back reading his book. That seemed to calm the smaller one down, but Midorima felt like he was forgetting something very important. He mentally recalled what he had done that day: he had given his homework to the professor, he had gone to practice, his lucky item was in his pocket, he had had Takao clean the classroom… what was it then?

He remembered it a little too late, when he felt a pair of long arms hugging him from behind and warm breath caressing his earlobe.

"What are you reading, Shin-chan?" asked Takao softly.

"A book" Midorima tried to ignore the feeling of Takao's lips an inch from his ear.

"I can see that. Is it interesting?"

"Yes. What do you want, Takao?" the taller one gulped when he felt Takao's arms travelling up and down his chest.

"Hmm? You said to do something about my boredom, didn't you? Then I'm looking for something interesting to do." purred starting kissing down the other one's neck.

Midorima sighed. That's what he was forgetting: if Takao was ignored when he was bored, sooner or later he would become horny. There were no particular reasons, it was a fact. It had happened once before, they were studying at Midorima's but Takao wasn't actually feeling like studying that day. The ace was literally tackled by his partner and he couldn't do anything but surrender to his malicious hands and mouth.

This time though, they were in their classroom. Even if it was empty, it was a public place. Midorima cleared his throat and put his hands on Takao's, trying to stop him from unbuttoning his school uniform.

"Takao stop fooling around, we're at school."

"But there's no one here, Shin-chan! Just the two of us. Besides, did you forget about that time in the bathrooms?" Takao nibbled and licked his earlobe. That plus the memories of that sweet mouth doing wicked things to him made Midorima blush furiously.

"T-that was different! It was in the gym and it was completely empty, a-at this time there still could be people in here!" stuttered the taller one, getting up in order to escape his too-clever-for-his-own-good partner.

"Where are you going, Shin-chan? You'll get lost without me." Takao gave him a little push, but it was enough to make Midorima sit on his desk, facing those smiling icy-blue eyes.

"Takao, that's not the—mpfff" he was cut off by the other one's hungry lips. He tried to resist as much as he could, but after some seconds he gave up and enlaced his fingers in Takao's silky hair. He was a teenage boy after all, hormones were the ones who commanded there.

Midorima opened his mouth and Takao's eager tongue entered him swiftly, reaching the other one's muscle right away. In the meantime, the smaller boy pressed their bodies together, making Midorima lean on the desk. Still kissing him, Takao unfastened rapidly his partner's shirt , and proceeded trailing a path of wet kisses and bites down his throat, chest and abdomen. He dipped his tongue in Midorima's navel, having the other one's hips involuntarily bucking up as a reaction. Smirking on his skin he licked up until he reached a nipple, taking it in his mouth, using his tongue and teeth to tease it. When it was stiff and wet from his saliva, Takao moved to the other one, still teasing the left out one with his fingers. He soon felt Midorima's hand pulling his hair and he knew that it was a warning to finish it quickly, but Takao was no rusher. He liked to make love slow and sensual, giving a lot of time to the foreplay. Midorima never asked anything, but it turned out that the smaller one was very talented in the art of giving pleasure with his mouth. He always brought him on the verge of breaking, but every time Takao would withdraw an instant before he could come. "The more you wait, the more pleasure you'll get in the end, Shin-chan" he used to say. Midorima wasn't a rusher too, but he got embarrassed very quickly, and didn't like to be seen that vulnerable, not even by Takao.

Takao's mouth travelled up again, stopping on the hollow of his partner's neck, and bit there strong enough to leave a mark.

"I-idiot, the team's gonna see that" pointed out the taller one.

"Then let them see, Shin-chan. Let them see you're only mine" smiled Takao stealing Midorima's lips. His hand went down, stopping by the other's growing bulge. Takao looked at him with slight surprise and a point of proudness.

"Are you _that_ hard already?" asked giving a teasing squeeze. Midorima let out a strangled moan.

"Takao…" Midorima's menacing tone made Takao chuckle.

"Yes, Ace-sama?"

"You-hnnggg!" he was silenced by Takao's skilled hand, which had swiftly pulled down Midorima's pants and boxers and was now pumping his throbbing shaft excruciatingly slowly.

"Go on, I'm listening" teased the smaller one with a wicked grin on his lips. The ace grabbed his hair and pulled him forward, wanting to kiss, to _lick_ away that sinful smile. He moaned in his partner's mouth when this one pressed his thumb on the head of his cock, spreading the little drop of precum that had gathered there.

"Do you like that, Shin-chan?" purred Takao licking his lower lip.

Midorima let out a ragged pant "Yes…you know that I… like it."

"Hmm, then you're gonna _love_ this." whispered the other one and, in a heartbeat, he dropped on his knees and his hand was replaced by his hot mouth.

"Oh, GOD!" Midorima slammed a hand on the desk, while with the other one he covered his mouth, completely mortified by the scream he just let out. Takao chuckled lowly, and the vibrations in his throat made his partner bite his fist hard in order not to scream again.

The raven boy continued worshipping Midorima with talented twists of his tongue, hollows of his cheeks and soft lips enveloping his ace like warm silk.

"Aah… Takao… Ta-ah-kaoooh…" Midorima was lost in all the sensations his partner was giving him, and he could only moan his name wantonly.

"Now, now, Shin-chan, you're really gluttonous, aren't you?" whispered giving a long and sensual lick on the side of Midorima's dick. The green one almost came at the view of his beautiful partner slowly licking him, icy-blue eyes never leaving green ones. He pushed his head forward, wanting Takao to envelope him again in his hot sweetness "Hnnn, Takao!"

The smaller one, though, had other ideas. Smirking, he got up and kissed him hard again, sucking Midorima's tongue in his mouth, biting his lips and then licking them.

"Shall I go on, Shin-chan?" asked putting his fingers on the taller one's lips. He pressed a little and Midorima opened his mouth, taking them in and starting licking and sucking them.

"Hurry" he whispered blushing. Takao smiled and added his tongue to Midorima's, kissing him and coating his fingers at the same time.

When they were wet enough, Takao wasted no time and started massaging his partner's entrance with slow and gentle movements. When he felt Midorima relaxing, he pushed one finger in, kissing the boy to distract him from the weird sensation. The taller one squirmed when he felt Takao's index enter him, but he soon got used to it, and nodded to make him understand that he could continue. He felt the smaller one panting hard on his neck, kissing him and biting him while entering him with a second finger. That time he started scissoring him to stretch his muscles.

In the meantime Midorima undid Takao's belt and trousers, and put down his boxers to reveal a throbbing and weeping erection. Takao caught his breath when he felt his partner's hand taking him and gently stroking him.

He added a third finger, this time curling his fingers a little until Midorima shivered and cried under him, giving his cock a hard squeeze, making him screaming as well. Takao smirked on his skin and settled his partner on the desk, spreading his legs as much as he could. He positioned at Midorima's entrance and looked at him in the eyes.

"Can I go in, Shin-chan?" asked lovingly. Midorima was still panting from the jolt of pleasure that had hit him before.

"Please Takao, just take me" pleaded in his ear.

Takao stared at him biting his lower lip, shivering. He had to use all his might to avoid ravishing that delicious boy right there, taking him so hard that they'd have moved the desk up until the other side of the class. He managed to control himself, though, and with a shaky breath he leant down to kiss him tenderly.

"Then I'll start. I love you, Shin-chan" he whispered. Then he slowly pressed in, careful to not be too rough, so he wouldn't hurt his precious partner. Midorima clenched his fists and pressed Takao's chest against him, trying to ignore the stinging pain he was feeling. He got accustomed to it as soon as Takao shated in him and started moving slowly.

Midorima slided his hands down Takao's body, stopping at his hipbones, grabbing them and following the sensual rolling movement his partner was making. When he felt him brush his prostate, Midorima dug his nails in Takao's hips and pulled him against his body, wanting to feel more of that pleasure. Takao smirked and moaned, complying his ace's orders, thrusting harder and faster into his body, aiming purposely to his prostate.

Midorima bit his lips trying not to scream in pleasure again, but Takao's finger pulled his lower lip out of the reach of his teeth.

"Don't do that, Shin-chan. I love to hear your voice when we make love, let me hear how much you like this." Panted the smaller one, still thrusting in him.

That was another thing that amazed Midorima: Takao always said "make love", he couldn't remember a time in which he used the word "sex". Takao was truly in love with him, it couldn't be helped. Midorima could see it in his grey eyes when he looked at him every day, in his flashy smiles when he took his hand… Midorima smiled in his mind thinking that he was lucky to have found a partner, a boyfriend like Takao. Really, really lucky.

"Aaah, Shin-chan I'm—I'm close" panted the brunette. Midorima grabbed his hair and pulled his hand on his needing cock.

"Finish this, Takao." Ordered biting his lips. Takao nodded and quickened the pace, moaning louder.

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan-" it was a sort of chant, something that Takao wasn't even aware of saying. The double stimulation on Midorima was having a quick effect on this one, and he was soon feeling his climax building in his lower stomach, a burning river through his veins.

"Aaaaah, I can't take it- Ka….Kazunari-!" he came long and hard, still feeling Takao hitting his prostate mercilessy, making his orgasm more violent and strong.

Hearing his name screamed by that pleading voice sent Takao over the edge and, after two more thrusts, he came in his partner's body with a releasing moan.

He pulled out and dropped on his hands, hovering Midorima, who was turning a dark shade of red, feeling the usual embarrassment after the post-orgasmic bliss.

Takao smirked and kissed him on the lips "I love you, Shin-chan."

Midorima stared at the boy who made him fall in that shameless way.

"I love you too, Bakao" whispered.

* * *

Waaaah smut! Hope you liked this!

I do not own KNB and its characters (sadly)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
